Blood and Chocolate
by ModernFemMerlinSpy
Summary: During a night of pack bonding, will Derek's secret come out? And how does Stiles know? Or just a series of one-shots my friends make me write all put together
1. He Bakes?

**So, this is my absolute first time writing a story of any kind. I was inspired to write this because during the title sequence, my friend EpicPickleNinja and I always tried to explain why Derek was covered in white powder, so we decided that this would be the reason why. Oh, and this story is dedicated to EpicPickleNinja, who is the absolute only reason I am posting this. **

The pack was complaining… again. Stiles was honestly getting fed up with their constant whining. They didn't understand why they had to go out and go to a diner two towns over from Beacon Hills just for "pack bonding" as Stiles liked to call it. Derek had just laughed and told them to get over it. There was really no getting out of it, when Stiles made up his mind there was no changing it. When the wolves (or puppies depending on who you asked) questioned why Derek wasn't coming, Stiles just stared at them like they were crazy and Derek just said he was busy.

Anyway, they had just come out of the diner, with Jackson and Lydia bickering over gods knows what, honestly if you didn't know them, you would question why they were together at all, when Scott saw a bakery across the street called Rolling in Dough. Taking on that puppy like excitement that Stiles could honestly never say no to, he asked if they could go get dessert. When Stiles looked up and saw the bakery, he started to laugh. Everyone looked at him like he had lost it, which really isn't all that different than how they usually look at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Lydia asked.

Stiles just stared at them, "You guys seriously don't know, do you?" he asked all of them. The rest just shook their heads. "Even you? I mean you live with the guy," he asked Isaac.

Isaac looked at him for a moment before an actual smile threatened to appear on his face, and Stiles was honestly surprised because he had never seen anything other than a sarcastic smirk directed at him from the wolf. Concentrate Stiles! Stupid ADD. "That his place?" Isaac asked him, and Stiles had to think a moment to remember what they were talking about before he nodded. That was all it took for an actual smile to split Isaac's face, honestly surprising the rest of the pack almost as much as Stiles laughing fit did. "Well come on then! Let's not wait for the grass to grow. Are we going for dessert or what?" Isaac asked the group, already starting to walk across the road towards the bakery with Stiles. They all followed him, looking between the two boys who were both chuckling to themselves.

A little bell went off when they entered the basically empty bakery, causing a college-aged girl to look up from where she was cleaning the counter. She was annoyed, she had been hoping that no one would come in so she could leave early tonight, but the moment she saw Stiles she smiled, all thoughts of annoyance forgotten.

"Stiles! Hey, what's up? You haven't been here in a while," she said to him, confusing the pack even more. Did Stiles come here often?

"Hey Jess! Well you know, busy with school and stuff," he replied, "I was out with my friends for the evening and they wanted to stop by for some dessert."

"Oh, are you friends of Derek also?" she asked the pack, and the only thoughts going through any of their heads was Derek who? Their Derek, the resident Sour Wolf Alpha who they seriously thought got joy out of scaring small children? Though honestly that line of thought mainly came from Stiles ramblings that they all tried to avoid listening to.

"Yea, I actually live with him and his uncle," Isaac answered, being the only one who wasn't lost in thought of how this girl, Jess, knew Derek, though he wasn't positive how she knew Stiles.

"Oh, you must be Isaac, Derek has mentioned you before," Jess replied, sticking out her hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you finally, and you must be Stiles friends, he told me a lot about you."

"Only the good, non-discriminating stuff, I promise," Stiles said in response to the annoyed looks he was getting from the pack. "Anyway," he said looking at Jess, "The guy next to Isaac is Scott, the girl next to him is Allison, the strawberry blonde is Lydia and the douche next to her is Jackson. Guys, this is Jess," Stiles said, introducing everyone.

"So… how do you know Derek?" Scott asked, feeling kind of annoyed that Stiles knew something about his alpha that he didn't.

Jess looked confused at that, "He owns the place…" she said in a voice that told the pack that they should know this and were stupid for not.

"Derek… Our Derek? As in Derek Hale?!" Jackson asked incredulously, clearly voicing that he didn't believe what he just heard.

"Yea… He's owned it for the past year," Jess responded, looking at them all.

"And you two knew this?" Allison asked Isaac and Stiles, startling them all, she had been so quiet that they had almost forgotten that she was there except for Scott. The two boys nodded. "Okay, Isaac I understand knowing, I mean he lives with him, but how do you know Stiles?" she asked.

"He told me," Stiles said in the same voice Jess had used when telling them about Derek owning the place. "I honestly can't believe you guys didn't know, I mean where do you think he gets all of his money?" Stiles asked them.

"But why a bakery?" Lydia asked.

"Because he is an amazing baker, like seriously one of the best," Stiles answered. His response got a lot of disbelieving looks from his friends.

"It's true, I am an amazing baker," Derek interjected having just come out of the kitchen with flour all over his apron, startling all of the teens. "Your usual Stiles?" he asked already reaching towards the impressive display of baked goods.

"You know me well Mr. Sour Wolf," Stiles says causing Derek to role his eyes.

"Usual? How often do you come here?" Scott asked his best friend.

"Usually about once a week, I come on the weekends."

"But he hasn't been here the past few weeks," Jess pouted jokingly, punching Stiles playfully on the arm.

"Sorry! Geez, you'd think I committed a crime or something," Stiles grumbled while rubbing his arm. Jess's punches didn't hurt nearly as bad as a wolf's but she still had some strength.

"Anyway, what do the rest of you guys want?" Derek asked the rest of his pack. After they had all ordered and were eating their dessert, marveling over Derek's awesome baking skills, Derek walked up to Stiles and sat next to him. "You brought them to that diner on purpose didn't you?" he grumbled low enough so not even the other wolves in the room could hear him.

Stiles just smirked, "I told you they were going to find out sometime, I just helped them along." Derek just huffed and rolled his eyes, he would always question how the annoyingly observant teen had managed to get him to spill his secret.


	2. Do You Want A Muffin?

Do You Want A Muffin

From the moment Stiles woke up that morning, he knew it was going to be a bad day. Now don't take that the wrong way, nothing went horribly wrong. There were no supernatural bad guys to research and avoid. No Mr. Harris picking on him, it was Saturday after all. No, it was none of that, in fact it was a nice sunny, cool day, and most people were outside making the most of it. To Stiles though it might as well have been raining, it would match his mood at least. The same mood he is in every year on this exact day. The anniversary of his mother's death.

Waking up that morning, Stiles decided that no matter how alone he wanted to be on that day, he did not want to be alone at his house, his mother's house, where the memories of her were around every corner. His dad had already left for work, he always went in early and came home late on this day, so Stiles decided that he would go to a little bakery a couple towns over from Beacon Hills where there was little chance of seeing anyone he knew except for Derek who owned the bakery. He knew though that Derek would leave him alone because he also knew what it felt like to lose part of your family.

So, after showering and generally getting ready for the day, Stiles left a note for his dad, just in case he decided to stop at the house throughout the day, and got in his beat up blue jeep and drove out of the small town of Beacon Hills. Lost in his thoughts, it took Stiles a moment to realize that he was at the bakery. Getting out of his jeep, he walked up to the door and opened it, listening to the ring of the bell that signified someone had come in.

The moment he walked inside, Derek's only employee, Stiles really needed to talk to him about hiring more help, Jess looked up from her perch behind the counter. "Stiles!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey Jess, how's business been?" he asked just to be polite, he was good friends with Jess and didn't want to be rude just because he was in a crappy mood.

"Business has been fine, which is surprising considering how grumpy the owner is," she said, raising her voice at the end, unnecessarily of course but it's not like she needs to know that, so Derek could hear her from the kitchen. Stiles chuckled a bit then moved to sit down at a table in the corner. "Your usual?" she asked him, looking a little concerned at Stiles' lack of response.

Stiles shook his head, "I'll have a croissant and a black coffee today." It was his mom's favorite breakfast. Jess just nodded, slightly more concerned and went about getting his order ready. Setting it down at his table, she was tempted to ask what was wrong but decided against it, feeling like he needed some time to himself at the moment. She would go talk to him during her break in about an hour if he still seemed down.

About half an hour later the bell above the door went off again causing Jess to look up. She smiled when she saw it was her roommate and best friend, Jo. She went around the counter to hug the other girl, even though they had honestly just seen each other that morning before Jess left for work. Jo grumbled about the hug but didn't pull away, like always. Stiles, who had looked up as well when the bell went off, gave a little wave and a "hey, Jo" in greeting, then went back to staring off into space like he had been doing the past half hour. Jo looked a little alarmed at the normally hyper teen who was more subdued than she had ever seen him.

Stiles, who had zoned out again had decided that the one good thing about ADD was the fact that his brain didn't really like to focus on one thing for too long, especially if it was sad, the fact that he had forgotten to take his Adderall that morning also helping a bit. Unfortunately, that didn't help with his mood, but he was used to it by now. Jo, who had just stopped by for a coffee before heading to work herself stared at the boy in concern before Jess tapped her shoulder, bringing her back to the present. "What can I get you?" Jess asked her, a little quieter than usual.

"Just a coffee, with"

"Loads of sugar and cream" Jess finished for her, knowing her order by heart.

"You know me so well" Jo joked. Jess got Jo's coffee, and after a quick see you later, Jo headed for the door to go to work.

"Don't get eaten by aliens!" Jess called after her, to which Jo just rolled her eyes and left the bakery. Stiles, who had not really been paying attention, chuckled a bit at that, but not as much as he usually would, which had been Jess' intention. After glancing at the clock and deciding it would be ok to start her break a few minutes, or well 15 minutes, early, Jess walked over and sat down across from Stiles. Stiles stared at her expectantly. "So what has been bothering you?" she asked.

Stiles looked down at that, it wasn't as though he wasn't expecting the question, he had actually been expecting it since he walked in. He was just hoping she would wait a little longer before she asked, like maybe until next year. "Nothing," he mumbled, causing her to frown.

"Oh don't give me that, something is bothering you, and whatever it is you can tell me, because we are all in this together."

"And we can work this out?" Stiles asked, finally cracking a real smile. Jess, an avid pun lover, only brought out her High School Musical puns on special occasions, as in every other time she saw Stiles, but that's beside the point.

"Because we are fabulous!" Jess said, happy to have been able to make him smile. "Seriously though, you can tell me anything."

Stiles sighed, maybe talking about it to someone would actually help. "It's just, today is the anniversary of my mother's death, and even though it's been a while, it still hits me hard every year. So every year I just kind of go someplace and be alone with my thoughts for the day."

Jess, who had honestly not really been expecting that sat there for a moment before finally saying something. "I'm really sorry, Stiles."

"Don't be, you didn't know. I think you would have liked my mom though, she was kind and funny and she always loved a good pun."

"She sounds like a great lady, and a lot like you," Jess said with a sad smile.

"People always say I'm a lot like her, I always hope it's just a little true because she was the best person I ever knew."

"From what you have told me, you are a lot like her, even down to your great taste in jokes, but can I say one thing?"

"Sure, go ahead," Stiles says.

"I know I didn't know your mom, but if what you say is true, and you are even a little like her, I don't think she would want you to be alone, especially today. I think she would want you to be with someone who makes you happy, even if you don't do anything, just being with someone helps," Jess tells him.

Stiles sits there and thinks about it for a while. "You are probably right," he tells her, "thanks," he says with a small smile.

"Anytime, it's what I'm here for, because as we all know I am awesome!" Jess jokes with a grin, getting up to go back to work, her break having long ended.

Stiles laughs, a real laugh this time "And don't let anyone tell you differently!" he calls as she walks away. Stiles is just sitting there, contemplating who he wants to call and ask if they want to hang out when someone else sits across from him.

He looks up and sees Derek sitting there with a look that says he heard the whole thing. Instead of bringing it up again however, he pushes a plate towards Stiles and asks "Do you want a muffin?" and Stiles smiles his first real smile of the day.

**Sooooo… yea… I wrote another one, my friends convinced me to write more one-shots and post them… I have no clue why I listen to them… But anyway, this story is dedicated to Kendadra who gave me the idea. **


	3. Help! I Need Somebody! Help!

The pack was, once again, annoyed. Stiles was forcing them into yet another pack bonding night. OK, so maybe annoyed was a bit strong. They weren't annoyed as much as exhausted. It had been a long week of training with Derek. He was trying to turn Scott into a more confident fighter. Along with trying to make Isaac actually think before diving head first into a fight, which was really hypocritical in Stiles mind, not that he would ever say so. Derek also was trying to make Erica and Boyd better fighters, and just trying to help Jackson control his shifting better. So after all week of this, the last thing they wanted to do was spend more time together.

They were just leaving their usual restaurant, a little place a couple towns over, when Lydia and Allison decided that they wanted dessert. They went to the bakery across the street Rolling in Dough, which was owned by Derek. They all loved going there because besides the fact that Derek was a freaking boss, Stiles words not theirs, at baking, they loved to annoy their alpha when he couldn't do anything like throw them into walls.

Walking into the bakery, they noticed it was a lot busier than usual. Stiles' friend Jess was Derek's only employee, which honestly Stiles thought was really stupid but stopped saying so after being thrown into a wall… again. Jess looked stressed which was completely understandable when Stiles actually took in the situation. She was being harassed by a bitchy looking girl at the register while trying to simultaneously fill coffee orders. Stiles, automatically seeing the problem went behind the counter, grabbed the spare apron and took over taking orders for Jess who seriously looked like she was about to wolf out at the girl complaining about the slow service.

The rest of the pack just stared at him while Jess just gave a sigh of relief and a thankful look and went back to filling the orders. Stiles just glared at the girl, and his glare was getting much better—it was a side effect when you hang out with werewolves all the time. "Would you shut up? Gods, you are more annoying than that stupid Microsoft paperclip!" Stiles snapped at her. "Either order or go away." She just scoffed and flipped her hair, but Stiles, who had in recent weeks become actual friends with Lydia Martin was completely unaffected by this and continued to stare at her.

"You can't treat a customer that way," she snapped at him, "I'm going to tell your boss."

"Now I would say you go do that, but you see, I don't work here so I can say whatever I want," Stiles just smiled innocently at her outraged expression. With another fling of her hair she turned and stomped out of the bakery. "Bye! Have a nice day!" Stiles called sarcastically after her. The rest of the pack just stood there laughing. "So, are you guys going to help or just stand there?" Stiles asked them.

An hour later, the bakery was finally empty, the last person having just left a few minutes ago when the bell above the door went off again. Groaning, Jess and Stiles looked up and both smiled when they saw Penny walk in. Jess, who had been there most of the day and literally looked dead on her feet, started to get up before Stiles got up instead saying "Don't worry about, sit down, I'll go help Penny."

"You're the best," Jess told him.

"I know," Stiles just said, causing Lydia to smack the back of his head as he walked away to help Penny.

"He really knows what he's doing, how many times has he helped out around here?" Erica asked from her spot next to Boyd.

"Oh, he helps out a lot, whenever the place gets too busy, he's the first person I call. I used to call Penny but she would always talk to the customers and the lines would get really backed up." Jess answered sleepily.

"Why doesn't Derek just hire more help?" Scott asked.

"Because he is a stubborn sourwolf who thinks he doesn't need help, you should have seen how long it took him to actually hire Jess," Stiles answered raising his voice so Derek could hear though everyone but Jess and Penny knew he could. Stiles came over with Penny who had her arm around his shoulders. "Guys, this is Penny. She's Jess' friend. Penny, this is Scott, the girl next to him is Allison, next to her is Lydia, then douchebag oops, I mean Jackson, then there's Isaac, Erica and Boyd," Stiles introduced smirking at Jackson's scowl.

"So the adorable puppy-looking blond guy is the one who lives with Derek, right?" Penny asked Stiles and Jess pointing over at Isaac, who blushed. Stiles started chuckling and nodded. "Ooh! I really like your dress! And your shoes!" Penny said really excitedly to Allison and Lydia. All of the pack just stared at her.

"Don't mind her, she just really loves to give complements," Jess told the group. Jess then got a weird look on her face, brought up her arm real fast and sneezed. Unfortunately, she didn't get her arm up fast enough.

"Eww! Gross! You got snot on my face!" Stiles squawked at her whipping his face with a napkin.

Jess just got this mischievous look her face and Stiles internally groaned knowing what was coming next. "I'm sorry! It snot you, it's me!" Jess said to him, Stiles groaned for real this time while everyone else started laughing. Penny gave her a high five.

"I swear, you have a pun obsession," Stiles responded rolling his eyes.

"That's snot my problem" Jess said innocently with a smile on her face. "Anyway, back to the problem at hand, I really need help here," she says to Stiles.

Stiles just sighed like this was an ongoing argument. "Jess, you know I love to help out here, but I just have so much going on that I don't really have time for a job right now."

"You are so busy. It's unnatural," Jess whines.

"Trust me, I'm not the unnatural one," Stiles mutters quietly, but all the wolves heard him and Scott, who was closest kicked his chair causing Stiles to topple out of it. Everyone laughed while Stiles just glared at Scott. "But anyway, I can try and help you convince Derek." He told Jess.

"Convince Derek of what?" Derek asked coming out of the kitchen with fresh cookies, even though he already knew the answer.

"Convince you to hire someone else to help Jess. She's not Wonder Woman you know," Stiles told him.

"I don't like Wonder Woman, can I be Bat Girl instead?" Jess asked.

"Hey, that's my job," Erica said, glancing up at Jess.

"Fine, how about a werewolf then? I've always thought Jacob was the only good character in Twilight anyway."

This caused everyone but Jess and Penny to bust out laughing, even Derek couldn't resist a chuckle. "What? What did she say?" Penny asked the group really confused.

"Nothing," Stiles said still laughing, "Anyway, those cookies better be for us, you know I do not work for free," he said to Derek.

"Yeah yeah, they are for you guys as a thanks for helping out," Derek grumbled. "And anyway, I've already hired help, she is starting next week."

"Good!" Stiles and Jess yelled at the same time with cookie crumbs falling out of their mouths.

"So who did you hire?" Jess asked him.

"You'll just have to find out next week," Derek smirks. "You can leave after you wipe off the counter. I'll finish up here," he said walking back to the kitchen.

"Oh, don't be such a sourwolf," Stiles yelled at the back of his head.

**Sooo… I've written another one… I'm not sure why… So this one is dedicated to the lovely LadyArinn! Oh, and I know I have never said this because I keep forgetting but I do not own anything except for the idea of Derek owning a bakery… And I'm not even sure if I own that… I don't really even own the characters I add… So until next time!**


	4. Jackson's Back?

**Hey, so this story is set after 3B but obviously it is a little wrong because fucking Kate Argent isn't back as a creepy ass blue thing! Like seriously what is she? If anyone could tell me it would be greatly appreciated. Anyway… I know the timeline is a little weird when combined with my other stories but my friend (EpicPickleNinja… she has a slight Jackson obsession…) gave me a vague idea for this and I really felt like writing this soo… yea… I'm good at these aren't I? Oh, I don't own anything… **

Jackson was exhausted. He had just gotten into Beacon Hills from London this morning. It was summer break and he had really wanted to visit Danny and even the rest of the pack, though he would never admit to that one. Though he had been away, he had been kept mainly caught up on what was happening in good old Beacon Hills. For instance, he knew about Lydia being a banshee, the alpha pack, that Erica and Boyd had been killed by the alpha pack, and his best friend was having an on again off again relationship with one of the alphas in said pack. Needless to say, he was not pleased. That was the one thing he had asked of McCall before he left: make sure Danny stayed safe with all of the craziness going on. The last thing he had heard, however, was that the alphas had been defeated, Scott had become an alpha, and the twin alpha freaks had changed sides and were helping out Scott's pack. That had been weeks ago.

He had read online about Allison's death, and it upset him more than it should have. She was a pretty cool girl and didn't deserve to be killed by random muggers off the street. Honestly, he didn't really believe that story because it also said that McCall and Lahey were with her and he knew that she is a good hunter, so no random mugger should have been able to kill her. Anyway, he and Danny were walking through town heading to their favorite coffee shop when they ran into Lydia. To say she looked surprised would be an understatement. She had her surprised and pissed off face on that Jackson knew so well, however she looked different. She looked pale and upset and nowhere near as put together as she usually did.

"Are you ok?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

She just raised a perfect eyebrow and gave a sideways look at Danny, obviously saying that she couldn't tell him in front of his friend. It was supernatural…

"Hey Danny, why don't you go get us some coffee? I'll be right in," he said, handing Danny some cash.

Danny gave them a weird look, with something else in his expression but Jackson didn't have time to analyze before Danny was taking the money and saying, "yea ok."

"So what has been going on, Lydia? No one has told me anything for the past few weeks and all of a sudden I hear that Allison was killed by muggers while with McCall and Lahey and we both know that is a load of shit. Tell me what is going on!" he said in a rush, all of his frustration due to lack of knowledge finally coming out.

"Why should I tell you? You left remember?" she asked him.

"She was my friend to," was all Jackson had to say for Lydia's face to crumple and her to tell him everything. About the sacrifices, the new girl Kira, the Nogitsune in Stiles, the Oni, Allison, Aidan, everything. It really only took her a few minutes to give him the rundown but by the time she was done, he felt like they had been standing there for hours.

"So that's what I'm doing now. I'm looking for Stiles, because ever since school got out he has been very good at slipping past us and going off on his own. Trust me, he does not need to be by himself right now. Every time he is, he always ends up drowning in his guilt," she finished in a rush.

"Have you checked Derek's bakery yet? He could have gone there," Jackson asked. Based on the look of surprise on her face the answer was no.

"No, I actually haven't," all of a sudden her phone rang. Looking down at it she swore and answered, "Hey mom… Yea, I'm on my way home. I just ran into Jackson. Yea, he is back visiting Danny for a while. I will. See you soon." She looked up with a pleading look in her eye. "Please, can you go check the bakery for Stiles? My mom really wants me home, and ever since Allison and Aidan she has been very overprotective."

Jackson sighed, knowing he would regret it as soon as his mouth opened. "Yea, I can take Danny and go look for him. I don't know how I will explain it to Danny, though."

"Thank you, just tell Danny that you want dessert and Derek has the best. Call me if you find him!" With that she gave Jackson a quick hug and left.

Running his hand through his hair Jackson went to go talk Danny into driving them to a freaking bakery two towns over.

Surprisingly, Danny was completely ok with going to the bakery. Apparently his cousin started working there last summer so he knows the place well. Walking into the bakery, Jackson had flashbacks of many nights spent there with the pack before he had left, before the pack had splintered. Looking in the corner of the dining area, Jackson immediately saw Stiles. The boy looked a lot paler than he had remembered. He looked exhausted and withdrawn, hunching in on himself like he didn't want anyone to notice him. Jackson knew exactly how he felt, well maybe not exactly because he had never killed any of his friends. But he knew the feeling of being controlled and trapped in your own body, having to watch your own hands kill people and not be able to stop it. He had never told anyone, but his memories of when he was the Kanima had come back to him. One of the reasons he wanted to move to London was to get away from all of the things that reminded him of his guilt.

"Hey Liz," Danny said to his cousin, "Hey, Jess," the concern in his voice not hidden very well. He and Stiles had become closer ever since Stiles figured out that Danny knew about the supernatural. Danny was still not sure how he had figured it out. They spent a long time hanging out pretending to do homework while Stiles was actually filling Danny in on what was happening in the pack and all of the other supernatural things Danny hadn't figured out yet.

Upon hearing Danny, Stiles looked up to great his friend and almost ended up falling off his seat in surprise at seeing Jackson standing there to. That was definitely not what Stiles had been expecting. He had not seen Jackson since he moved to London at the end of last summer before their junior year. It took him a minute but he finally remembered that he should probably say something instead of just staring at the boy. "Hey Danny, Jackson, when did you get into town?" Stiles asked, trying to seem interested. Honestly, he had trouble seeming interested in most things lately.

"Just got in this morning, not that it's any of your business," Jackson snarked, he didn't really know how to deal with this new Stiles. He was used to sarcastic comments and never ending rambling. This boy was still and quiet. Not the Stiles he remembered at all. Stiles just rolled his eyes, but honestly didn't expect any other response.

Danny and Liz looked on in concern. Danny wanted to say something to Stiles, but he knew he couldn't, not with Jackson and Jess there. Jackson did not know that Danny knew anything about the supernatural happenings going on in Beacon Hills, and Jess didn't know about it at all. The only other person who knew was Liz, and Danny wasn't even sure how she had found out, just that Stiles knew that she knew as well and so did Derek. Stiles swears up and down that that was the only reason Derek somewhat willingly hired her. With as much time as the pack spent there, keeping Jess in the dark about it all was getting hard, but he thought hiring Liz would be ok because she already knew.

Danny looked at Jackson and said "Hey, I have to talk to Liz for a second, I'll be right back," mainly to make Jackson go talk to Stiles. Danny knew he wouldn't if Danny was paying attention.

"Ok man, I'll just wait here," Jackson responded honestly happy for it because it would let him talk to Stiles without Danny questioning him. As Danny and Liz, who informed Jess that she was taking her break, left the bakery, Jackson walked over and sat across from Stiles. "Hey."

"Uhh, hey?" Stiles answered, wandering what the hell was going on.

"I uhh… I heard what happened," was all Jackson was able to get out.

"Lydia tell you?" Stiles asked.

"Yea… I wanted to tell you if you want to talk, I'm uhhh… I'm here," Jackson told him. He almost laughed at the expression of confusion on Stiles face.

"Why?" was all Stiles asked him.

"Because I know how it feels. I know how it feels to be controlled. To not have a say in what your body does. To watch people die or be hurt because of something you did and not be able to do a thing about it. I may not know how it feels to feel responsible for the death of a friend, but I do know that," Jackson told him in all seriousness.

"How? How do you know? You didn't even know that you were the Kanima! How could you possibly know how it feels? Because I remember everything! I saw everything as it happened. I was there, in my head, unable to move or do anything but watch as the Nogitsune twisted a sword inside of Scott. I watched as he set a bomb at the police station! When he cut the wiring at the hospital that almost killed Isaac! I sat back and watched as he tricked Scott into thinking that he was me and Coach almost got killed! I was there as he got the black tail that allowed him to take control of the Oni that killed Allison and Aidan! How could you possibly know how that feels!?" Stiles asked him in a harsh whisper. He hadn't actually meant for all of that to come out, but he was to mad at the world to care.

Jackson just stared at him in shock, and it took him a few minutes to find his voice. "Ok, so I may not know exactly how you feel, but I do know a little bit. I never told anyone this, and if you do I swear I will beat you to a pulp, but I remember everything. It took a while, but after a few weeks, I remembered everything I did as the Kanima. I remember all of the people Matt had me kill. I remember almost killing Scott's mom because of Gerard. I remember you being at the garage when I killed that mechanic and when I trapped you and Derek in the pool during the lacrosse match. I remember everything."

Stiles looked stunned, but strangely not that surprised. "I had figured you remembered. You don't act fine and then just randomly up and decide to leave the country one day. I just never expected you to admit it out loud, especially to me."

Jackson was once again stunned into silence, he had not expected Stiles to know that he remembered. "Does anyone else know?" He asked.

"Not that I know of. I think I'm the only one, and I wasn't even positive until just now," Stiles told him quietly. Jackson just nodded. They sat together in silence for a few minutes. Jackson was just starting to wonder how long Danny was going to talk to Liz when Stiles spoke again. "Thanks." He said it so quietly, if Jackson hadn't been a werewolf he never would have heard it.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For telling me all of that. For not trying to convince me that it wasn't my fault. I'm not sure really what for, but thanks."

At that moment, Danny and Liz came back in and Danny gave Stiles a look when Jackson made to get up. He gave him a look that clearly said "now are you going to stop being an idiot and hiding from your friends?" Stiles answering look clearly stated "no, well, maybe… I don't hide from you?" Danny was never sure how Stiles had managed to convey so many different messages in his expressions, or when Danny and Stiles had gotten close enough for them to have non-verbal conversations, but he was glad they were. Stiles gave him someone to finally talk to about the supernatural stuff in Beacon Hills. Stiles was just as glad he and Danny were friends because it gave him someone that knew about the supernatural but was not exclusively involved in it. And Danny didn't make Stiles talk about how he was dealing with the events of the past year.

Danny then looked at Jackson and asked "Hey man, do you want to get some dessert and coffee and go back to your place? Just hangout?"

Jackson (and Danny but Jackson doesn't need to know that) looked at Stiles as if the see if he would be ok on his own, and Stiles gave a small smile and nodded. "Yea sure man, I've missed these pastries. No one in London makes them quite as good."

"Of course they don't, they are not me," Derek said coming out kitchen, making Jackson roll his eyes, Derek had really been spending too much time with Stilinski. "Hey Danny, your usual?" He asked Danny moving around to the display case.

"Yea sure," Danny told him.

"Jackson?" Derek asked.

"Just a croissant and a coffee with cream," Jackson responded, not really caring what he got, and everything was amazing here anyway.

After one last look at Stiles, the two boys got their food, paid and left. Once they were outside though, Danny looked at Jackson and asked "How come Derek wasn't surprised to see you? And how does he know your name?" He already knew the answer but really he just wanted to see how the mighty Jackson would talk his way out of this one.

"Oh... umm, he came out to talk to Jess when you and Liz were outside talking," Jackson lied, causing Danny to laugh inwardly at his poor excuse.

"Oh, ok then," he told Jackson, causing him to sigh in relief.

Back in the bakery, Derek sat across from Stiles and waited until the boy looked up. "Lydia called, she's pissed at you for hiding from them… again," he told the boy.

"Hey, just because they suck at finding me doesn't mean I'm hiding. I mean, they are werewolves. You would think they would be able to find me. And I mean come on, I come here every freakin' day, you would think they would figure out to look here." Stiles rambled. Derek smiled, the real Stiles was coming back, if only a little at a time.


	5. Werewolves, Kanimas, and Hunters! Oh My!

Stiles woke up with a sigh. He really didn't want to go to school. It was the last day so it's not like they were going to do anything. They haven't done anything for the past week. "Stiles! Get up! You are going to be late for school!" his dad yelled up the stairs. Sighing once again, Stiles climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. A few minutes later, he was walking—well tripping—down the stairs.

"Morning, dad," Stiles greeted his father from the hall. "I'll see you later."

"See you, please do try to stay out of trouble," his dad pleaded.

"When do I ever get into trouble?" At his dad's look, he said, "Ok, so I get into trouble a lot, but half the time it's not actually my fault!"

"I'm sure, now get to school," his dad said with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles waved and yelled a "love you" over his shoulder as he left for school. Entering the building early, thank you very much. A few minutes later, Stiles walked over to his basically empty locker to wait for Scott. He smirked when he saw Danny and Jackson walk past. "It's like you follow Jackson around like a puppy," he said to Danny, "or would that be the other way around?" He asked the two, looking at Jackson with a smug look. Danny looked slightly amused but had a contemplating expression. Jackson, however, glared at Stiles.

"Shut it, Stilinski," he said and then they continued on their way. Stiles just smirked, ever since the Kanima incident and Jackson subsequently turning into an actual werewolf this time, Stiles had been noticing something off about Danny. He hadn't been sure what it was, a feeling or maybe something else that he had noticed, but he just knew something was up. Then, about a week ago, he had figured out what it was. Danny didn't seem to find it suspicious that Jackson was suddenly hanging out more with Scott and Isaac. Or always busy after school when Derek was helping him train. Or even that Jackson lately had had an even shorter temper than usual and would run off every time he got angry.

Stiles knows that if his best friend had all of a sudden started hanging out more with people he used to hate or something like that he would be suspicious. He knows that Jackson had been acting weird all semester basically but this was an even bigger change. Putting two and two together, Stiles came to a stunning conclusion. Danny knew… Danny knew about the werewolves. He didn't know how much he knew, or if he knew who all of the wolves were, but he definitely knew the basics.

Ever since coming to this conclusion, and deciding that Danny was more observant than he had previously gave him credit for, Stiles had been a little—or a big—shit to Danny. Every time he passed him in the hallway Stiles made some sort of comment about puppies or something of the like. He knew the exact moment Danny started to figure out something was up. It was about three days ago when Stiles made a comment about Isaac following Scott around like a puppy. He had said it mainly in passing, walking up behind Danny in the hall as Scott and Isaac had walked past. He didn't stop to talk to him, just walking past him to catch up to Scott. He did glance back though and saw a look of realization flit across Danny's face. Smirking, Stiles waved at Danny and went back to walking down the hall.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Stiles saw that Scott was just walking down the hall, with surprise surprise, Isaac. Pushing away from his locker, Stiles walked up to the two boys and they all walked to class.

~ANNOYINGLINEBREAK~

Stiles let out a small cheer as he walked out of the school, glad to finally be done. It had been such a long school year. He couldn't believe that it was just the beginning of the school year when Scott had gotten bit. It felt like a lifetime ago. He started and stumbled when he heard someone call his name. Turning around, Stiles was surprised to see Danny walking up to him.

"We need to talk," was all Danny said.

"Uhh… ok…? Here?" Stiles asked him.

"No, not here. Actually, not anywhere someone will hear us," Danny told him.

"Um, I know a little bakery about 20 minutes away, you could just follow me there and then we can talk," Stiles said, suggesting the only place he could think of off the top of his head.

"Yea, that sounds good, just give me directions and I'll meet you there in a bit, I have to stop at home first," Danny told him. So after giving him directions, Stiles continued his way to his own jeep.

"Hey man, what did Danny want to talk to you about?" Scott asked, coming up behind him scaring the crap out of Stiles.

"Jeez man, howl or bark or something next time you want to sneak up on someone, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Stiles yelped. Scott just laughed at him causing Stiles to glare, stupid wolves and their stupid stealth. "He just wanted to ask about the summer reading for AP English, nothing big," Stiles said, thankful that he had finally figured out how to lie to werewolves, at least about little things. He didn't know why he didn't just tell Scott the truth, but he just felt like this should be kept between him and Danny for right now.

"Dude, school just ended and you guys are already talking about homework, nerds," Scott joked. Stiles just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you want to come over and play video games? Isaac is coming and then you could spend the night."

"I can't right now. I have to help my dad with something first," he lied, "but I can come by later."

"Yea, ok, I'll see you in a bit then, bye," Scott said, waving and walking back to his bike.

Stiles sighed and got in his car. He arrived at the bakery 20 minutes later and noticed that Danny still wasn't there. Walking in, he waved at Jess, who sat there looking bored out of her mind. "Hey, Jess."

"Stiles!" Jess said, perking up instantly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just meeting a friend. They had to stop by their house first after school so I'm just waiting," Stiles told her.

She nodded, "Can I get you anything? On the house."

"You don't have to do that. I can pay," Stiles started to protest.

"Nonsense, you are a friend, and to be honest, you are the first person that has come in all day. So on the house! Anything you like," she tells him honestly.

"Oh wow, slow day," he commented, "Uh, I'll just have my usual I guess, thanks."

"One Stilinski usual coming right up," she laughed. After getting him his food, he sat down and they continued to talk about whatever came to their heads, from wondering about the new girl starting next week, to what they were both going to do over the summer, with Jess managing to fit in a few good puns. A few minutes later, the bell above the door went off and they both looked up as Danny walked in.

"Jess, this is my friend Danny. Danny, Jess," Stiles introduced.

"Oh, hi! It's nice to meet Stiles' friends. I was beginning to think he had made them up," Jess said, smirking.

"Hey! I have friends and you know it! You've met them!" Stiles cried indignantly while Danny chuckled.

"Anyway, what can I get you? On the house," Jess offered. She would feel bad giving Stiles his food for free and not his friend.

"Oh, I can pay," Danny started.

"Nah, it's cool, you guys are the only people who have come in all day," she tells him. Thanking her, Danny just asked for the same thing Stiles got and once he got his food he sat down across from Stiles.

"Ok, spill, how do you know?" Danny asked him in a whisper.

"How do I know what?" Stiles asked, honestly just being a little shit.

"You know what I'm talking about. How do you know that I know?" Danny said, slightly annoyed.

"Know what? About Beacon Hills furry little problem among other things?" Stiles asked with a smirk. Danny just nodded. "Let's just say that you aren't as subtle as you think you are."

"So now you know, but I don't know a lot. I mean yea, I know about werewolves and whatever Jackson used to be, but I know nothing else," Danny told him.

"Let me guess, you want me to fill you in?" Danny just nodded. "Fine, but I can only tell you the basics right now. I have to go to Scott's later and if I take too long he will get suspicious."

"You didn't tell him you were meeting me did you?" Danny asked, a slight edge to his voice.

"No, what do you think I am, and idiot? I'm not going to go around blabbing your secret to the supernatural world. If people found out that you knew, you would be in lots of danger. Plus, it's your secret to tell dude, not mine," Stiles said, slightly indignantly.

Danny relaxed a bit, "Thanks man, but what do you mean danger?" he asked him.

"I mean, it wasn't the other team that beat me up after the championship lacrosse game," Stiles tells him with a wince, honestly talking about that still freaked him out.

"Was it wolves?" Danny asked him.

"No, it was hunters," at Danny's confused look he continued. "Hunters are people who hunt werewolves and other supernatural creatures. The Argents are hunters, and it was Allison's grandfather, our old principle, and some hunter friends of his that kidnapped me and beat me up. It was supposed to be a message to the rest of the pack. They didn't care that I was human. You see, most hunters live by a code to only hunt creatures that are dangerous, if they are innocent, or just kids, they are supposed to leave them alone. However, some hunters, like Allison's grandfather and her aunt Kate don't follow that code, they just go after anything with a connection to the supernatural, humans included. Allison was almost like that because of her grandfather manipulating her," Stiles told him in a hushed whisper.

Looking slightly overwhelmed, Danny asked, "So before Jackson became a werewolf, what was he? Besides a giant lizard thing?"

"He was a Kanima, because of inner turmoil or something. Pretty much a giant lizard thing that is controlled by a master. His first master was Matt. He had him kill all of these people who accidentally drowned him when he was younger. All of those deaths were the people involved in drowning him. And the time you were paralyzed at the Jungle was because of him. But don't go around blaming him, he had no control and doesn't really remember most of what happened," Stiles told him, he wasn't sure why he was defending Jackson's actions, but he knew if anything like that happened to him, he would eat himself up with guilt whether it was his fault or not. So he just felt like he should stand up for Jackson a little bit.

Danny definitely looked overwhelmed now. "So are there any other supernatural creatures I should know about? Besides werewolves, Kanima's, and hunters?"

"Oh my!" Stiles joked. Danny cracked a smile. "Nah, not that I know of right now, but I promise to keep you informed." Stiles said in all seriousness. He was not serious often, but when it came to the supernatural he usually was. At least when it meant someone's safety, and now that Danny knew, he needed to know this stuff, even if it was just the basics.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it, especially because I know that Jackson would never tell me this stuff. Probably to try and keep me safe," Danny said in the same serious manner.

"I feel like now that you know you should stay informed. Not knowing something could get you killed," Stiles replied. At that moment, Mr. Argent walked in and Derek came out of the kitchen. Stiles and Danny watched as they talked for a few minutes and then Mr. Argent laughed, paid for his food Derek had gotten for him, and left.

"Aww, does Mr. Sour Wolf have a bromance going on with Papa Argent?" Stiles asked Derek with a smirk.

Derek just growled at him, "Shut it Stiles before I tear your throat out with my teeth," Derek threatened, but there was no real heat behind the words, like he had gotten used to Stiles stupid comments. Stiles just smirked again and waved as Derek went back to the kitchen.

"Soo, Derek is…?" Danny asked.

"The alpha of the Beacon Hills pack. Isaac, Erica and Boyd," Stiles winced when he said those names, they were still missing and he knew that they had been released from the Argents soon after the Gerard thing, "are his betas."

"What about Scott?"

"Scott is kind of his own pack, but he does help out Derek and vice versa. He is pretty much in the pack, he just doesn't say it out loud," Stiles said rolling his eyes. He really didn't understand Scott's reluctance to officially joining the pack, not when he was already unofficially a member. "Well hey man, I have to go meet Scott before he becomes suspicious, but if I find out anything more, or you just want to talk about this just call. It can be pretty overwhelming sometimes." With that Stiles got up to leave.

"Do you think there will be more?" Danny asked Stiles before he could leave.

Stiles just looked over his shoulder, "Dude, it's Beacon Hills." With a wave to Jess, he shouted bye to Derek and left.

**Soo, ever since the finale, I've wondered if anyone knew that Danny knew about werewolves, and how much Danny actually knew. So I decided that Stiles should know, because well… he's Stiles and I love him and I love Danny and this just gave me an excuse to write a story and have them interact. I know that Danny was probably OOC and not as much of a shit to Stiles as he usually is, but I figured that if you were finding out about all these supernatural happenings in your town that yea you already suspected but weren't sure about, you would probably act like that to. Oh, and I decided that Danny had to have gotten that line from somewhere, ok probably not but a girl can dream right? So why not have it come from Stiles? So this is dedicated once again to EpicPickleNinja because I don't know who else to dedicate it to… O and she loves Papa Argent and Derek as bros… O and this is set after season 2 but before Jackson leaves! Ok… this is an obnoxiously long author's note so I'm just going to stop… umm… yea… Oh, I don't own anything! **


	6. She Is That One Thing

"We have to talk," Lydia Martin announced to the whole bakery as soon as she walked in one Saturday afternoon. Though, to be honest, the "whole" bakery currently consisted of Jess, Liz and Stiles, with Derek back in the kitchen as usual. She walked over to the table Stiles was sitting at with Liz while she took her break.

"What about?" Stiles asked. He was surprised to see Lydia there considering she had stopped coming with the rest of the pack when Jackson left and Erica and Boyd went missing.

She gave a sideways glance at Liz, which both Stiles and Liz knew to mean it had to do with the supernatural. Since not many people knew that Liz knew about the supernatural outside of Derek, Danny and Stiles, she decided to end her break early. "Hey, I'll talk to you later Stiles. Gotta get back to work," she told him. Stiles gave her an apologetic look. She just shrugged and went walked over to Jess, attempting – and failing – to put her apron back on. Honestly, no matter how many bakeries she worked at, this being her second, she would never be able to successfully put these stupid things on, she thought. It was always so embarrassing when Jess had to help her.

"So what's up?" Stiles asked again after Liz had gone back to work.

"I need your help," Lydia told him in all seriousness, sitting down across from him.

"What could I – the lowly Stiles – help the mighty Lydia Martin with?" Stiles joked, causing Lydia to roll her eyes, but hey, at least she didn't smack him this time.

"I need you to help me figure out what I am."

"What do you mean what you are?" he asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"I mean, I'm immune to an alpha's bite, the venom of a Kanima, and I keep finding dead bodies without even realizing what I'm doing! I want to know what the hell I am!" Lydia was almost shrieking at the end of her sentence. If she was being honest with herself, she was scared. She was scared of what would happen if one time she found something more than a dead body. The thought made her shiver.

If Stiles was being honest with himself, he was terrified for Lydia and the way she always seemed to know where the bodies were before anyone else. "How do you want me to help? You are way smarter than me," Stiles tells her truthfully.

"Not when it comes to the supernatural stuff. You have been researching this way longer than I even knew it existed, please, just help me come up with a few ideas, theories, something! I'm going crazy here trying to figure it out on my own," Lydia admits.

"Lyds, calm down. Of course I will help you, but later. Theorizing while freaking out never ends well, trust me, I've tried. Also," he says before she can protest like he knows she is about to, "this is not the best place to theorize about what supernatural creature you are. That is definitely a conversation best held behind closed doors and loud music in case any parents are listening in."

"I know, but do you know how hard it is to not know what you are?" she asked him.

"Nope, pretty sure I'm the only normal human in the bunch, even Allison has kick-ass hunter skills," Stiles joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not funny, Stiles. Do you know what it's like too randomly wake up places and see a dead body? It's terrifying. What if one day I wake up and not know where I am? Or worse, what if I wake up and find your body? Or Allison's? Or even Scott's? I have to find out what I am. Maybe then I can work to control it," she says, working herself up into a panic.

Stiles got up from his seat and sat back down next to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. She instinctively leaned into him when she would have usually pushed him away. That was when he knew just how freaked out she was about all of this. "We will figure it out, Lyds, I promise. Even if we have to spend weeks looking, we will figure out what you are. But for now, just relax, calm down. I bet if you beg you could get Derek to make you his famous chocolate chip cookies," Stiles said, slightly raising his voice so Derek would know that he really should start making some of those cookies.

"Please Derek," Lydia asked, rising her voice just as much as Stiles, not enough so Jess would find it weird, but enough so Derek could hear them clearly from the kitchen. Liz hid her mouth behind her hand to cover her laugh, having been eavesdropping on their conversation.

Liz could hear Derek grumbling from the kitchen, but she knew that he would start making the cookies.

"So let's talk about something else while we wait," Stiles suggested after he had moved back to his previous seat.

"Like what?" Lydia asked.

"Like why in the world you are wearing a One Direction shirt?" Stiles said, finally asking the question that he had been wondering about since she walked in.

Lydia blushed a little and looked down, tugging on the shirt she had on under her jacket. "What, they are a good band, and I just grabbed the first shirt I found this morning before coming to find you." Stiles just raised an eyebrow at her causing her to shift a little in her seat. The movement caused her jacked to move and reveal black writing on the side.

"Is it autographed?" Stiles asked stifling a laugh. If possible Lydia blushed even redder. "Did you go to their concert?"

"Only one! My friend won free tickets and asked me to go. Who turns down a free concert?"

"Where you just happened to buy a shirt and probably wait in line for over an hour to get it signed?" He asked, unable to hold in his laughter anymore.

Lydia just glared at him until he finally stopped laughing. "Are you finished? What is so wrong with liking One Direction anyway?"

"Oh nothing, they have some pretty good songs, I will admit. I just never pictured you at one of their concerts. Did you see the movie to?" He asked her, still chuckling lightly. His chuckles turned once again into full on laughter at Lydia's bright red cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh so what. Yes I like them, yes I went to their concert, and yes I saw their movie. Are you happy?" Lydia said glaring, though there was no real heat behind it. She knew what Stiles was doing.

Stiles was just glad that he was able to get Lydia's mind off her problem for the moment. "Ecstatic. Was the movie good?" He asked her, though he really didn't care, at least that's what he would tell anyone who asked.

"Yeah, it was really good. You should see it sometime," she told him.

"How about after we get the cookies we rent it and go watch it? And then after that we can start researching your little problem," he told her, perfectly serious.

Lydia contemplated it for a second. Honestly, it would be fun to just hang out with a friend for a while and not deal with all the supernatural crap that was always going on. "Deal, but it is going to be at your house because you have all of your research there already and ever since my Peter induced freak-outs last year, my mom has been really nosy."

"Sounds like a plan," he said smiling. This caused her to smile, excited to be doing something normal, even if it was with Stiles, and even if it was just for a little while. Then they would be diving right back into the supernatural world.

At that moment, Derek came out of the kitchen with a box full of warm chocolate chip cookies. "Here you guys go, on the house. While you are researching, you should do more research on whoever or whatever is sacrificing all of these people. Try and find out who will be next."

"Yes sir, Mr. Sourwolf!" Stiles said with a salute.

Rolling his eyes, Derek walked away from the teens wondering why he even puts up with them.

"Well come on then, let's go watch One Direction. Wow, never thought I would say those words… Please never tell anyone I'm doing this. My reputation would be ruined," Stiles pleaded to Lydia.

"Stiles, your reputation is already in shreds, watching a movie with me can only improve it, even if it is One Direction," Lydia said with her normal sass, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles didn't even grace her with a response. She was right anyway. Stiles grabbed her arm, however, just before she opened the door. "Lydia, even if we can't find out, I won't give up trying to help you. And if – when – we do find out, no matter how it happens, I will still help you until we find out all we can on what you are and how to control it. I promise," Stiles told her seriously.

"Thanks Stiles," Lydia responded with a small smile. They then left, and though he would never admit it, Stiles actually had a good time, watching and jamming out to One Direction with Lydia, making complete fools of themselves. Before spending hours on fruitless research.

Lydia never forgot Stiles' promise, and that was why, the day after sacrificing themselves, finding the missing parents, and finally defeating the Darach, she found herself on Stiles porch with tears streaming down her face. Her guilt at interrupting him when he was obviously exhausted disappeared as soon as he wordlessly led her to his room. Together the two of them spent the rest of the night researching everything on Banshees with One Direction playing softly in the background.

**I'm back… So this story is set sometime during 3A, but obviously before Lydia finds out that she is a Banshee… Until the end of course… But that's beside the point… So this is dedicated to the lovely Kendadra because she helped me come up with the idea… And I have no clue where the One Direction part came from, just that I have been on a One Direction kick for the past few days so I decided to throw it in there… I hope you like it! Oh, and once again, I own nothing! I hope you have a lovely week! The weather here finally decided to act like spring! Success! Well I must be off! Au Revoir! **


	7. The Good, The Bad, The Doughy

"I need your help." Not usually the first thing Stiles hears when he wakes up in the mornings. He opened his eyes and looked up to see his best friend, Scott, staring at him with a determined expression on his face.

"Huh? How did you get into my room?" is all Stiles managed to get out, sleep still clouding his mind. He had planned to sleep a little longer than usual seeing as school had just ended last week, and let's face it, he hadn't been getting as much sleep as usual thanks to someone's furry little supernatural problem. That and the nightmares, stupid hunters and their stupid egos.

"I need you to help me convince Derek to help me bake a cake," Scott told him, not even bothering to answer his second question. Not that it mattered anyway after Stiles noticed the open window.

"Why can't I just help you bake a cake? Derek has been more grumpy than usual lately because of Erica and Boyd, and I really don't want to deal with that," Stiles asked his best friend. "And why do you need to bake a cake?"

"Because Derek can actually bake and I want to do something nice for my mom. Things have been a little shaky between us ever since the Kanima thing."

"Hey! I can bake!" Stiles yelled a little indignantly. Well, as indignant as someone can get in superhero pajama pants.

Scott just rolled his eyes, "Yea sure, can you just get dressed so we can go to the bakery?"

"Yea, sure, whatever," Stiles mumbled. He gets up and throws a pillow at Scott, who of course catches it easily, stupid werewolves and their stupid werewolf reflexes. "Get out of my room so I can get dressed," he told Scott, who in turn tosses the pillow back at him – of course he missed – and leaves the room. Continuing to mutter about stupid werewolves and all their stupidness – he can't help it, he's cranky in the mornings – he gets dressed and then goes to find Scott. Finding him in the living room, Stiles shakes his keys at him and says "Come here, boy," like he's a dog, and then walks out of the house before Scott has time to piece together what just happened.

~ANNOYINGLINEBREAK~

Liz looked up when the bell above the door of the bakery went off. Seeing two, admittedly cute, guys walk in, she smiled. "Hello, welcome to Rolling in Dough bakery. What can I get you?"

"Oh, you must be the new girl! Jess mentioned you were starting this week, it's nice to meet you," Stiles said in a rush with a big smile on his face.

Liz, confused and honestly just not knowing what to say, sighed in relief when Jess came out of the kitchen with a tray of pastries. "Stiles! Scott! What's up?" Jess asked smiling, while putting the pastries in their spot on the display. "Oh, this is Liz, she just started the other day. Her cousin actually goes to Beacon Hills High with you guys."

"Oh, really? Who's your cousin?" Stiles asked Liz.

"Danny Mahealani," she told them.

Both Stiles and Scott were shocked. "You are Danny's cousin?" Scott asked.

"Uh, yea. I take it you guys know him?"

"Yea, we are on the lacrosse team together."

"Oh, that's cool! I think he has mentioned you guys before," she told them. Which she wasn't sure was true, but she didn't want to be rude.

Stiles snorted, "Yea, I'm sure he did," calling Liz's bluff, causing her to blush.

"Oh, hey, isn't Danny the guy you met here last week?" Jess asked Stiles.

"Uhh… yea… yea he was," Stiles said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Scott just stared at him. "You were here with Danny last week? When was this?"

"Uh, the last day of school, he asked to meet up to finish talking about the AP English reading, then I had to go meet up with my dad," Stiles said, a little too quickly. He knew his heart beat picked up a bit at the lie, and he knew Scott heard, but luckily he didn't question Stiles on it. "Anyway, Jess, is Derek here? Scott wants to beg for mercy and ask him to help him bake a cake," Stiles told her. Scott just rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yea, hold on, DEREK!" she yelled.

Scott winced when she yelled. Luckily Jess didn't notice, but Liz did and she gave him a confused look which only Stiles caught.

At that moment, Derek walked out of the kitchen, "What do you want?"

"Pleasant as always I see," Stiles told him. "Scott needs your help," he told Derek uselessly, knowing that Derek heard him from the kitchen.

"With what?" Derek asked.

"He wants to make a cake, and apparently he doesn't trust my baking skills, which are actually pretty good, thank you very much."

"Yeah, sure they are," Derek said rolling his eyes.

Stiles was starting to get annoyed with everyone saying he couldn't bake. He was good at baking, his mom was the best and she had taught him everything she knew before she got sick. "Yeah whatever, are you going to help him make a cake or what?" Stiles asked him sort of snippily.

Rolling his eyes, not really caring about why Stiles was pissed, he only said "Yeah sure, come on Scott, I can help you, if and only if you help look for Erica and Boyd tomorrow."

Luckily, Jess and Liz had walked away to help other customers that had wondered in. "Yeah sure, I'll help you tomorrow after I get off work."

"Then come on, you going to come, Stiles?" Derek asked.

"Nah, I'm just going to chill out here, come get me when you are done Scott," Stiles said, still kind of annoyed.

Nodding, Scott followed Derek into the kitchen. Looking around, Stiles noticed that the bakery was empty again, even Jess wasn't there anymore. It was just him and Liz.

"Hey, where's Jess?" he asked.

"Oh, she just got off. She actually gets time off now that Derek hired me," Liz told him.

Stiles snorted, "Yeah, I kept telling him he needed to hire someone else. Glad to he finally listened to me."

Liz laughed, "Yeah, well he was hesitant to hire me at first, but then I told him he didn't have to worry about certain… secrets… coming out and scaring me away."

Figuring Scott would be too busy failing epically at trying to bake to listen in, Stiles took a leap of faith. "So, you know to? Is it a family thing or just a coincidence?" he asked her.

"About the supernatural world? Yeah, I know. But what do you mean family thing?" Liz asked confusedly.

"He never told you? Danny knows too."

"He does? How did he find out? I tried so hard to keep him from finding out, it only ever brings trouble. Wait, how do you know that he knows? I thought you guys weren't friends?"

"I'm not positive how he found out, but I just kind of noticed that he knew. Long story short, he found out that I knew also and asked me for help with it last week." Stiles told her. "How do you know?"

"Uhh… I grew up with Derek's cousin. We were best friends, she told me about werewolves and everything when we were ten. Then, two years later, the house caught fire and well… you know. I kind of lost contact with Derek and Laura, not that I talked to them much to begin with. I didn't even know that Derek was back until I applied for a job here," Liz told him, tearing up a little at the end.

"Oh wow, I uhh… I'm really sorry," Stiles said awkwardly.

"It's ok, I'm the one that should be sorry. I didn't mean to dump my sob story on you like that," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. Hey, I know what will cheer you up," he said.

"What?" she asked, happy for the topic change. This was not something she wanted to get into with some guy she had just met, no matter how nice he seems.

"Watching Scott make a complete fool of himself trying to make a cake while Derek broods, because I swear that is all that guy knows how to do," Stiles told her.

Laughing, Liz said "I wish I could, but I should stay out here in case someone comes in. Call me if anything great happens."

"Will do! It was nice talking to you, Liz," Stiles said as he wandered into the kitchen.

"You to," she yelled back.

Walking into the kitchen, Stiles had to choke back laughter at the mess. Scott was standing there, next to Derek who was completely covered in flour. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Scott," was all Derek growled out before stalking out of the kitchen and to the bathroom to clean off the white powder.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles turned to look at Scott expectantly. "Turns out that Derek teaching how to bake turns out about as good as Derek teaching how to be a werewolf, and this happened…" Scott told him.

Stiles sighed. "Okay dude, you go clean up and find something to clean this mess up with, and I'll work on the cake."

"Dude, do you even know how to bake?"

"I'm better than you," he told Scott sarcastically.

Sighing in defeat Scott just nodded, even though most people were probably better than him, and left to go do what Stiles told him to. After he left, Stiles got to work, and in no time at all had the mix ready and in the oven. He set the timer and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Scott, your cake is in the oven. I set the timer. Just take it out when it's done, let it cool, then ice it or whatever you want to do. I have to go. I promised my dad I would bring him lunch at the station. I'll see you later man," Stiles told him. Scott looked up from where he was talking to Liz, who was on her break.

"Ok, thanks man, I owe you one."

"One? You owe me like a million! But it's cool, since it's for your mom I'll let this one slide. Bye guys! Tell me how the cake turns out," Stiles called as he was leaving.

~ANNOYINGLINEBREAK~

Later that night, Scott gave the cake to his mom. "Oh honey, this is delicious. Where did you get it?" she asked him.

"Stiles actually made it. I didn't even know he knew how to bake actually," Scott told her. Mama McCall started laughing then. "What?" he asked.

"Stiles has been baking since he was a kid. Claudia taught him," she answered.

"Really?"

"Well duh, who do you think made all of your birthday cakes? Certainty not me, god, I can't bake to save my life."

"How have I not known this?" Scott asked confusedly.

"Because sometimes you can be an oblivious idiot," she told him jokingly with a fond look in her eye.

When Scott began to pout, she got up and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, you know I love you. You are the best son I could ask for, especially since you brought me cake. Why did you bring me cake, by the way?"

"Well things have been a little tense since the Jackson thing and I wanted to do something nice for you," he said into her shoulder, still hugging her for all he was worth.

"Well that's very sweet of you. You know what other nice thing you can do for me? The dishes," she replied, getting out of the hug and running up the stairs laughing. "Thanks, hun!" She called down the stairs. Scott just groaned.

**Soooo…. Yea…. This is set about a week after Danny and Stiles talked about the supernaturallyness of Beacon Hills. Sooo… After season 2. Oh, so this is dedicated to LadyArinn who decided that Scott wanted to bake a cake. Because who doesn't like cake?! Cake is delicious… I love cake… Ok… I'm done now. So, thank you for reading my really random stories! If you have any ideas for other stories let me know! I'm running low on ideas… But they are fun to write! Oh, I don't own anything! Sadly… Or not… It would probably be bad if I owned Teen Wolf… Yea… Ok, I'm done! Bye peoples! Oh, and you are looking lovely today!**


	8. His Other Half

"He knows…"

"Well, hello to you too, Ethan," Stiles said in a sarcastic tone – as sarcastic as he could get at the moment – looking up from the table he had been staring at for the better part of an hour at the bakery.

Ethan just rolled his red eyes, obviously he had been crying, and sat down at the table "Hey… He knows."

"Who knows what?" Stiles sighed, not really wanting to deal with the former, in more sense than one, alpha twin. Not just because he wasn't a huge fan of him to begin with and he didn't want to deal with people right now, he didn't know if he could deal with the guilt that came with seeing Ethan without his scarier half and knowing that he was at least partially responsible.

"Danny knows about werewolves. He just told me and I thought one of you should know before I left, just so someone could keep an eye on him," Ethan told him, his voice – that honestly didn't match his body if you asked Stiles, like seriously, why was that? Focus Stiles! – unnaturally quiet. The same way it had been since his brother.

"Is this supposed to be news?" Stiles asked him.

Ethan just stared at him, "What do you mean 'is this supposed to be news?' Did you know?"

"Dude, I've known since beginning of last summer. Your boyfriend is not as subtle as he likes to think," Stiles snarks. "And wait. What do you mean before you left? You're leaving Beacon Hills?"

"That's not really any of your business, Stilinski, now is it?" Ethan growled.

"Down Cujo, it was just a question." Stiles said, holding his hands up.

"To answer your question, even though it _is_ none of your business, yes I'm leaving," Ethan told him.

"Why?"

"You know why. You of all people know why!" Ethan snapped, slightly regretting it when he saw Stiles flinch. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I kind of deserved it," Stiles sighed.

"No you didn't. It's not your fault. None of it is. You didn't ask for that crazy thing to invade your mind and body. I'm just having a hard time and took it out on you. But that's why I have to go. I can't be here anymore," Ethan told him.

"I understand," when it looked like Ethan was about to interrupt he hurried on saying, "Everything reminds you of him. Your twin, your other half. You want a fresh start, go someplace that doesn't serve as reminders of him every time you turn a corner. I get it," Stiles finished.

"How? How do you get it so well?" Ethan asked. He didn't understand why he was having this conversation with Stiles of all people. But he was curious as to how this human, who he was pretty sure hated him, was able to explain exactly how he was feeling when no one else could.

"I felt the same way when my mom died. Everything reminded me of her. If I was older when it had happened, I probably would have left here too. I had Scott to help me through it though. Keep me grounded. He was like my brother. Sorry, poor choice of words…" Stiles said when he saw Ethan flinch. "I feel like that now too though. Every time I turn around I see a reminder of all of the people I killed while the Nogitsune. I would leave now too if I could bear to leave my dad. So I get it, I really do. You lost your brother, your connection to life. You have to go find it again."

"Thanks, Stilinski," Ethan said to him.

"For what?" Stiles asked, honestly confused.

"For saying that, for helping. I don't know why, but talking to you really did help, so thanks. Just don't tell anyone I said that. I have a reputation to uphold." Ethan finished with a smirk. It was a ghost of his old smirk, but it was still there.

"Anytime, man. Oh, and to answer your original question, yeah, I'll make sure Danny is looked after." Ethan nodded his thanks. Stiles got up to leave. "One last thing, after you find your connection to life again, and realize that you're an idiot for leaving Danny, you should come back. Beacon Hills won't be the same without you." With that, Stiles left the bakery, leaving Ethan sitting there staring at the food he honestly didn't remember ever ordering.

He was so focused, even with his werewolf senses, he missed Liz, Danny's cousin, walking out of the back and sitting down. "He's right you know. You should come back. Leave for a while, clear your head and come to terms with Aiden's death, but then come back," was all she said before she went to go help a costumer.

After a few more minutes, Derek came out and sat down across from him. "I wanted to thank you for helping me stop the Nogitsune. You and Aiden both proved that you actually are the good guys. So when you do decide to come back, you will still have a pack here."

~ANNOYINGLINEBREAK~

Later that day, Ethan sat on his bike staring at the sign that said "Now Leaving Beacon Hills, Come Back Soon." Sighing, he started his bike and drove away to god knows where. Maybe one day he would come back to Beacon Hills. The place where he lost everything. But also, the place where he found friends. He found Danny, and Derek, and Scott, and though he would probably never admit it to anyone, Stiles. So yeah, he lost his pack, and he lost his brother, but maybe he didn't lose everything like he thought. Maybe those friends, and the opportunity of having a pack again would be enough to bring him back to Beacon Hills in the future. Only time would tell.

**Hi peoples! Sorry it's been a little while, end of school and all that… I hope you like this story! I feel like Ethan and Stiles might be a little OOC, but I also feel like the way they act fits with what they are going through… At least I hope it does… otherwise they are just really ooc and I'm a horrible writer… O well! It is really hard to write Ethan I have discovered… I hope I did alright… So I have had a One Direction song stuck in my head all day so I'm really proud of myself for not putting any 1D references in this story… So I feel as if I have rambled enough for all of you who have actually read up to this point… I thank those who have though! Oh, and this is dedicated to Kendadra who gave me the idea for the ending! You are all looking fabulous today and thank you for reading my stories! **


End file.
